As a conventional vehicle drive system testing apparatus, as shown in JP2006-170741A, a load device such as a dynamometer is coupled to an output shaft of a power train and the load device is controlled by a control device to thereby simulate a load in an actual running to perform a test of the power train.
In this arrangement, the control of the load device by the control device is performed by inputting load data of a predetermined running model obtained by simulating an actual running. This load data is, for example, time-series data of a running resistance acting on a tire in an actual running and this load data is stored in an internal memory, an external memory and so forth of the control device. In the case of performing a test under a specific condition, the test is performed by inputting the condition using, for example, a keyboard or a mouse provided in the control device.
However, in a test using previously stored load data, it is difficult to change a test condition and it is necessary to change the load data in order to change a test condition. This results in bad usability for a user wishing to instantly change the test condition.
Meanwhile, in the case of inputting a specific test condition using, for example, a keyboard, mouse and the like, it is difficult to continuously change a test condition and the input of the condition becomes complicated. Further, since numeric values are inputted, there is a problem that a relationship with respect to an actual running (a relationship with respect to a handle operation, brake operation or accelerator operation) is difficult to understand.